Coming out of shadows
by AirHead2000
Summary: I'd like to say that the first time I met Nico Di Angelo I said something proper like "hi". Instead I shot him with an arrow. Oops.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Saying Camille loved her life was an understatement. Popular and smart, she wouldn't trade her life for anything else. Sadly, everything turned upside down when her new friend from the cheerleading squad tried to kill her.

"Hmph, stupid empousai," Camille thought as she zipped up her bag of celestial bronze arrows. She arrived at Camp Half-Blood a week ago. She HATES it. Sharing a cabin with other kids (ahem, demigods) and hoping she survives long till college is not her idea of a good time.

She was claimed after 3 days of her arrival (she had recently turned 13) but it was a funny tale:

"Hey nerd! Whatchya doin there?" shouted an obnoxious Ares kid. 'Great, I'm already getting picked on,' Camille thought as Jack and his other friends came towards her. Jack was the best fighter in his cabin next to Clarisse, so he thinks he's a big shot around camp. Though he is nothing compared to THE Percy Jackson. Camille heard stories about him and his friends. She was fascinated on how a bunch of demigods won the Battle of Manhattan.

She was interrupted out of her thoughts as Jack sneered, "Hey! You're the kid who can't shoot an arrow to save her life."

"Yeah? I heard you're the kid who cried like a baby when he got poison ivy rashes," she retorted back.

"Ooooh, burn!" snickered one of his friends. Jack's face turned red with anger and was going to reply but Camille was quicker.

"Don't mess with me," she said with a steely voice. Where was this newfound confidence coming from?

"Oh yeah? And why should I listen to you?" Jack asked with an obnoxious smirk.

"Uh…dude…" another guy cut in while pointing to her head. The symbol of an owl burned proudly above her golden head.

"So? Another scrawny Athena kid, I can still make your life miserable," he sneered. 

"I don't think so," Camille said as she pointed to an owl behind the group. "Insulting the children of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy doesn't sound like a good idea to me," she proudly said.

The owl promptly screeched which made the boys run away muttering apologies to Athena.

"Thanks Mom," Camille softly said with a smile as the owl turned golden and disappeared. She smiled as she found her boots hidden by a stack of books. Off to the woods for practice...

Camille would be an amazing archer, if the target was anything except, you know, the ACTUAL target. After injuring two demigods, a tree and almost a satyr, Chiron told her as gently as possible that it would be best if she had some extra practice without peer pressure. Translated: shoot arrows alone so you don't kill someone. This was why she was trudging through the woods to her special place, a clearing where she had set up targets and practice dummies. She spent so much time here that she even brought books and snacks with her.

Taking a deep breath she aimed her first arrow. She shot and...It whizzed by the target. She winced and shot another arrow. This one managed to hit the most outer ring of the target. Camille's eyes widened as she thought, 'Finally! Progress!' Her third target was in the shadows of a tree. "If I miss, I'm going to make a tree very angry," she thought as she got ready to shoot. Just as she was about to let the arrow fly, a black figure popped out of the shadows in front of the target. "What the Hades!" she exclaimed as the arrow pierced the side of a...jacket? And disappeared.

She heard some rustling behind her and immediately tensed as she reached for her arrow. "Mother, Zeus or any gods that are listening, please help! I can't believe the only weapon I have to defend myself is a bow and arrow!" she thought.

Heart accelerating with adrenaline, she hoped she could get one lucky shot when an Italian twinged voice spoke out from behind her: "You really like to shoot me with arrows, don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo...hey! Here is the new chapter!**

* * *

I spun around and saw that the voice belonged to demigod clad in black. The arrow had pierced through his aviator jacket but didn't harm him. My eyes returned to his face and saw that he looked her age. Dark brown or black hair in a messy array while his face showed no emotion. Then a scowl appeared as he wrenched the arrow out of his jacket leaving a hole in it.

"Oh my gods, I am sooo sorry! I was trying to practice my archery because I can't even hit a monster the size of a building if it stands in front of me..." and now I'm rambling. Why am I nervous?

The boy's face returned neutral as he tossed the arrow to me, and then turned away and walked off. "Bye, um...whoever you are..." I mumbled quietly as I returned to practice.

By the time I came back, her cabin mates had already left to the dining hall for dinner except for Annabeth. Annabeth was...an okay friend. She told funny stories about "Seaweed brain" a.k.a Percy, and teased her about her battle skills.

I entered quietly so not to disturb Annabeth who was poring over some Greek mythology books. Was it weird that I was still thinking about that strange demigod in the woods? While I was pondering over this, I ended up tripping over a pile of books someone had left on the floor. 'So much for being quiet,' I thought.

Annabeth looked up from her books, "Camille, what happened to you?"

I felt my face go red over my clumsiness as I replied, "Nothing. I was just thinking about this demigod I hit during practice." She groaned and asked if I took them to the infirmary or not. But she was shocked when I told her that he managed to appear and disappear through the shadows.

Her eyes widened and narrowed through relief. "You know him? And by the way, did you eat yet?"

"No, I was about to. Let's go," she said, ignoring the first question.

* * *

After giving half of our food to the fire, we made our way to the Athena table where a bunch of blond-haired, grey-eyed geniuses sat. I still can't believe that they are all related to me.

"Uh oh. Here comes Cam. Time for weapon check," said Mark, one of my older brothers. It was so embarrassing. He just **had** to act like a security guard. After making sure nothing sharp or anything relatively dangerous was on me, he grinned as he kissed my forehead and sat down.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked irritably. I rolled my eyes when they all chorused "Yes!"

Suddenly I felt a chill all the way down to my toes. I looked up and saw a certain demigod scowling at Annabeth. 'That's weird. What did she do to him?' I wondered.

I felt like I was being watched and when I glanced around, I saw him looking at me with a hint of shock. But then he scowled and continued eating. Annabeth must have noticed me not eating and she asked what the matter is. I nodded my head towards 'him' and told her that he was the one that I shot with the arrow.

She didn't show any emotion except...sympathy? "That's Nico di Angelo..." she started.

My brain must have started working to figure where I had heard that name and it did.

"Son of Hades," I finished as his eyes suddenly locked on mine.

* * *

**Yup! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So here's the new chapter. I'm really sorry if I don't update regularly. I'm trying to, I really am. By the way, Camille and Nico are supposed to 15. Sozzies! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

I could feel his eyes burning on me when I blurted out his name, wondering what I was going to say next.

"Oh." There. Simple and sweet. After I finished my dinner I headed off to bed, my mind racing with thoughts and questions as usual. Putting them away for the night, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next morning I woke up to find half of my cabin empty. Athena kids were typically early risers, including me. After showering and dressing quickly, I made my way to the dining hall where I ate chocochip waffles alone. I noticed Nico wasn't there so he must be still sleeping. It was funny how he could invade my thoughts after meeting him only a day ago.

Sighing, I walked to the clearing to pick up my latest novel from the hollow of a tree. Weird place to store a book, but this dryad was friendly and allowed me to store the book in...her, I guess.

I made my way to my spot on the beach; it was a dry part of the beach hidden by some boulders and such. If you're really quiet, you can hear the sound of waves lapping on the shore. And then, I drifted off into the world of letters.

When I entered the world again, I noticed I had 15 minutes until sword fighting.

Making my way to the arena, I stood next to my cabin, basking in the sun. Percy and Nico were here too. Great.

I was paired off with some guy from the Ares cabin who immediately glowered at me.

He sneered at me and said, "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll go easy on you." His eyes raked over my body, smirked and continued, "Maybe I can give you some tips alone." Yuck.

I snapped "In your dreams, jerk," and with that we started sparring.

I had no idea what I was doing but luckily my battle reflexes came automatically. I switched between offence and defense trying to bring him down. Then I had made my mistake. I went for the easy jab at the heart, when he jumped back and grabbed my hand at the hilt of the sword. He spun me around so that my back was against his chest with my sword at my stomach and his at my throat.

"Are you sure you don't want those lessons?" he leered in my ear, sending disgusted shudders through my body. My gaze fell on Nico who was staring at me and ignoring everything that Percy said. Amusement was flickering in his eyes until he saw what position me and the other fellow (his name was David, I think) were in.

Amusement?! I was better with a sword then a bow and arrow. I'll show him!

Turning my head I coyly replied to Jerkface, "Thanks, but no thanks." He must have been shocked that I'd denied him. Sure, he was a looker but he was way too arrogant for my type. I jabbed at his stomach while he was in shock and successfully freed myself.

He gained control of his senses and started the fight again but this time, I was ready. I defended myself while moving backwards, my movements were fluid. By now, everyone had stopped to the clumsy Athena girl change into a warrior. I switched to offense this time, grabbing the hilt of his sword as he had done to me. Kicking him in the stomach, he fell down dropping his sword at the same time. With one foot on his chest and a sword pointed at his throat, I saucily said," Sorry sweetie, but I guess I won't be needing those lessons after all," in a mocking manner. I took my foot off his chest and smirked smugly as David off the ground and left muttering curses.

"That was amazing Camille!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I still made a mistake which I should've avoided," I said with bitterness.

"It's alright. Everybody makes mistakes. Come watch Seaweed Brain and me spar. Maybe you could pick up some pointers," she said and instantly dragged against my own will to where Percy and Nico were still talking. Do boys even talk that much? What do they talk about anyways? I'm pretty sure only girls talk that much, taking Aphrodite kids for example.

Annabeth shook me out of my thoughts while she officially introduced me to Percy and Nico. "Percy, Nico, this is Camille. Recent addition and one of my favorites!" she exclaimed.

"Annabeth..." I murmured, my cheeks heating up. But she paid me no mind, turned to Percy and continued, "Anyways, I'm going to teach her a few tips on sparring, so you're my partner Seaweed Brain."

"Come on Wise girl, we all know I can totally beat you. Remember capture the flag?" he said mockingly. Even as he said that his eyes were shining with a flicker of adoration for his girlfriend; Annabeth's eyes...not so much. Unless you count the steely determination.

**Nico's POV:**

I stood a safe distance away from Camille and examined her closely. I remembered how I first met her when she shot an arrow into one of my beloved aviator jackets. Oh well, I had more.

I can't say the same about her with a sword though. Her movements were graceful and fluid...like a gazelle.

I felt a little weird seeing her and David in that tight position, something like...jealousy? Odd.

When she met my eyes, I saw something change in her eyes. Determination. The same look I see in all Athena kids. "Similar to...hers," I thought bitterly. I came out of my reverie just in time to see Annabeth beat Percy. She gave him a quick kiss (I clenched my fists) and helped him up. Percy was muttering something loudly about letting her win, and at that moment Camille threw her head back and laughed.

My breath caught in my throat. She was a sight to see, her skin and golden hair shining in the morning sun. Her laugh was like bells ringing...Wait. What?

In order to escape as fast as I could, I quickly said "Chiron told me that we will have capture the flag with the hunters today," before shadow traveling to my cabin.

**Camille's POV:**

I jumped when I heard Nico's voice close to me. 'But it's not close enough, right?' my subconscious said coyly. After a quick mental fight I saw Annabeth and Percy looking at each other with desireful eyes. I kicked a rock at them and shouted, "Hey! No PDA! Let's go Annabeth!" After a few more tries at sparring, I managed to disarm Percy! We all celebrated my win by eating smores, having fun and teasing Percy relentlessly at the campfire. In the back of my mind, I noticed a certain son of Hades was not present.

* * *

**Soo...yeah. Bet you weren't expecting the Nico pov! See you later honey bunches!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup! Really sorry for lateness! Had sports day practices, blah blah. But I'm sorry for the excuses. Im trying guys! Anyways, here's the new chapter!**

* * *

**Camille's POV**

Finally, I can do something NORMAL at this camp. A friendly, non life threatening game of capture the flag is just what I need. Of course, the Aphrodite kids were cheerleader. There were a few kids from the Ares, Apollo, and Athena cabin along with Percy on Nico on the red team. The blue team was the Hunters, whom I had met this morning and I almost got shocked by their lieutenant, Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

"Camille, where is your armor? Annabeth is calling you to see the battle plans," said a girl from the Apollo cabin. I think her name is Anna. "Why do we need armor for capture the flag?" I confusedly asked. Anna looked at me funnily before replying that I would find out later and I should suit up. Sighing with defeat, I told her I'd catch up with her while walking toward the shed to get a sword.

* * *

"Too heavy...too light...," I murmured as I picked up each sword one by one.

"What are you, Goldilocks?"

Startled by the sudden voice I swung the sword I was currently holding towards...Nico. Of course.

He calmly stepped put of the way and was about to speak, but I was too angry at him sneaking up on me like that and burst," What is wrong with you?! Can't you walk in like normal people?!"

Hurt flashed through his face and immediately, I apologized. "I'm so sorry...I just don't like it when people sneak up on me."

He simply nodded and continued, "What is taking you so long anyways? You should have been strapped on an hour ago!"

"I don't know..." I mumbled lamely. He rose and eyebrow and, while smirking lightly, he mockingly said," I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I don't know, OK?!" I cried out frustratingly.

He laughed at my put off face and replied, "I can't believe a daughter of Athena doesn't know something!"

I rolled my eyes and tested out the next sword and it was...perfect! Correctly balanced, lightweight and it shimmered with a silver glow. The celestial bronze glowed while the hilt was replaced with soft grey leather right before my own eyes, I touched a button on the hilt and it changed into a charm bracelet with an owl.

"Cool, but we have to leave. RIGHT NOW." Nico said urgently. He grabbed my hand and suddenly, we were enveloped in shadows.

* * *

It was cold, creepy and I felt like my face was being ripped off. But surprisingly, I kind of found it...ok. Not horrible at all. Right now, the only thing registered in my mind was that Nico was holding my hand. So this is shadow traveling, huh?

In a second we appeared in front of the others. I almost keeled over with nausea after stopping though.

"Nico! Why the heck did you shadow travel?! Look at her!" Annabeth scolded

He just shrugged and looked away, his face a cold hard mask once more.

After Annabeth helped me up she quickly told me that I had to get the flag. Jeez. Before I could say a word, everybody assembled into positions and Chiron blew his conch. The games had started. No, not the hunger games.

I dodged between hunters towards the spot where Annabeth was sure they would hide the flag. Our plan was excellent: Percy creates a spinning column around our decoy flag, leading to the hunters to think it's the actual flag. Meanwhile the actual flag is hidden out of sight in a high tree's branches. I made my way to Zeus' fist and almost gasped in shock when I noticed that the Hunters had REAL bows, which I hadn't noticed before. That what the armor was for...of course. Nothing would be normal here.

I was formulating a plan when I heard a familiar, annoying voice.

"Still alive, newbie?"

Nico. '_Don't pretend you don't like his voice!' _sang my subconscious...wait. Where did that come from?

"I found the flag but I can't fight off all those hunters. I need to get on top off the fist another way..." I trailed off.

Suddenly, it hit me like a pile of bricks.

"You!" I pointed at Nico. "Why couldn't you just shadow travel and get the flag all those other times?!" I shouted/whispered.

He shrugged and replied," Be the winner? No way is an outcast like me going to be appreciated for winning." His Italian tinged was voice was cute...SNAP OUT OF IT, CAMILLE!

I noticed his face, while having his usual face, also held another emotion. It was longing, longing to be noticed for something other than his parentage.

A plan quickly formed in my mind. "Can you at least help **me **get the flag Nico?" I asked. I even used my famous (not really) puppy eyes. It seemed to work because he roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me into the shadows. This time I was ready.

We appeared on top of Zeus' fist where immediately, I shouted out, "Whaddup Hunters!" just to irritate them. I grabbed the flag and we disappeared again only to appear on out side of the creek. I thrust the flag into Nico's hand before we fully emerged, and when we did, Chiron blew his conch, signaling the game was over.

"What!" Nico shouted out, startled. The flag turned into a solid black with Hades' symbol on it with the flag's border red, declaring Nico as the winner and he was on our team.

For a moment, everyone was in shock until I broke the silence by shouting out," Go Nico! You captured the flag! Whoooo!"

With that, all the campers cheered for Nico, who was still holding onto my hand. Percy let down his column of water which shocked and infuriated the hunters. Just before the campers swarmed us Nico mumbled something into my ear which I couldn't hear because of the STUPID APHRODITE GIRLS' SQUEALING.

"What was that?" I asked.

He raised his head, his usually cold eyes twinkling with mischief, and to my surprise a small smile flitted over his face. He lowly told, "You're going to get it soon..."

I shivered at his threat...and his smile.

* * *

**Yup. So dream, laugh and live and last but not least, REVIEW! Thanks guys! See ya later munchkins!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back people! This chapter was going to be way longer but I shortened it to this. So I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Camille's POV:**

Irritated. That was my mood the next day.

I was walking to archery practice while chatting with Annabeth past cabin 13, Hades cabin. The confusing part was that at least half of the girls of the Aphrodite cabin were standing in front of it. Ignoring Annabeth, I leaned a little closer and managed to get bits of their conversation.

"When is he coming?"

"He is so cute!"

"...won capture the flag..."

It dawned on me. Their overly bright clothes, the hastily put makeup, the excessive perfume and the only reason they would wait anxiously in front of cabin 13 of all places: Nico.

Speak of the devil; he came out at that exact moment, looking like he just woke up...tugging on his shirt...what was I talking about?

'Ooooh! Don't you just love how he looks with bed head?' Oh my gods, the annoying subconscious is back again.

"What the Hades? Why do you keep talking about Nico? I don't even know who you are!' I scream back furiously. Gods, this guy was annoying. Nico this...Nico that.

'Hmm, I suppose you're right. Call me Fred,' it, wait scratch that, _he_ replied.

And of course, I had to think, "My subconscious is gay..." Why else would he be talking about Nico!

My eyes widened but soon returned normal when Annabeth started questioning. I mumbled a quick 'nothing' and we headed to archery practice.

**Nico's POV:**

Ugh. I woke up immediately when I heard squealing, no scratch that, _screeching _outside of my cabin, followed by equally annoying high-pitched giggles. Oh, so it's not a monster. I looked at my clock and groaned; I had missed breakfast. Might as well get up.

I took a quick shower and got ready when I remembered that I'm supposed to meet Percy for sparring practice. I opened the door, squinting at the sun while tugging on my black (ha ha, but I'm not emo) shirt on. Suddenly, my ears got assaulted.

"OMG! He's here!"

"Hey Nico!"

"Eeek!"

What the Hades? I looked up and saw a bunch of girls standing in front of me. Their tops were a little too low and their bright colors were too early for the morning. Why don't they just wear black instead?

Behind the girls, I noticed Camille and Annabeth. "Please don't look up," I murmured, but of course, she saw me. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the girls in front of me. Oh great. I offered her a weak smile but she didn't notice. Her eyes widened as if she realized something but they turned back to normal and she ran off, dragging Annabeth along with her. Weird...

I looked back at the fan girls and flashed a fake smile. I'm pretty sure I looked like I was going to eat them but they thought otherwise; they were swooning and dazed. Using this window of opportunity, I shadow traveled to the arena.

**Percy's POV:**

I was warming up with Riptide while wondering why Nico was late. I was about to hack off the neck of a dummy when said person appeared in front of it. Before I could even stop my attack, he blocked my sword with his and disarmed me. Blink. Wha?

I looked at Nico's face and he same blank expression was there too. Must be the ADHD.

"So how's it going champ?" I playfully started. The only reply I got was something that suspiciously sounded like, "Stupid Aphrodite girls..."

I grinned. It was spreading like wildfire around camp that Nico was the new hotshot. Most probably, he would scare them all away though.

"Maybe you could get Camille jealous," I said while smirking and to my amusement, he blushed! Suddenly he lashed out with his sword but I was ready.

We started attacking each other with our swords, and I could see in the corner of my eye that his shadows were getting darker and forming around him. Well, if he was going to play dirty, so was I.

I felt the familiar tug in my gut and immediately there was a wall of water around me. Most of the campers were watching us but some were backing out with wary faces. Was I making them scared?

I hesitated too long and Nico lunged at me. I sent a blast of water at him, but being the sneaky guy he was, he shadow traveled to avoid my attack. Fortunately, I knew his next move and immediately swung Riptide behind me, and met another sword with a satisfactory 'clang'!

After a few more minutes of parrying and slashing, I sent a blast of water to his face while at the same time he manipulated the shadows to pin me down. We were both stuck.

"Truce?" I asked after a moment. "Truce," he replied easily.

I noticed that he was subtly glancing to the archery fields...in Camille's direction, and I immediately brightened. I've seen those two together and they've got physics! I mean chemistry. Meh.

"Oh! Guess who's coming tomorrow!" I said.

He groans. "More people?"

"I don't think Hazel would like to hear that," I replied while smiling.

Just for a second, I saw that 10-year-old Nico whose smile could brighten up a room, but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

**Camille's POV:**

Surprisingly, archery went by like a breeze and I even made two more friends. Anna from capture the flag, volunteered to help me with my archery skills and we soon became friends.

During a quick trial to prove how awful my skills were, I almost managed to take off a few hairs of another camper. His name was Evan, a son of Hecate, and was a pretty easy-going guy so he waved off my apologies. After we all got talking, we instantly became buddies and he even hexed my arrows so they'll hit the target when Chiron was around.

After archery, we headed towards the stables for Pegasi-riding. Cool!

In one of my earlier classes, I had 'connected' with a beautiful Pegasus named Starburst. She had a milky white coat with a faded star mark on her forehead. I remember that she had arrived a few days after me. She was a wild Pegasus who escaped from the circus. I was the first demigod who was given permission to come into contact with her next to Percy.

He introduced me to Starburst and told that she was initially a bit skittish because the people at the trainers had mistreated her.

After a happy greeting and mounting, we flew off. Rather suddenly.

"Starburst, a little slower please!" I shouted with my heart in my mouth. I might have a teeny tiny, ant-size fear with heights.

She listened and soon, we were gliding at a comfortable height over the camps, doing some minor tricks along the way (and they thought she was an ordinary horse!) which got a few cheers from the campers.

All too quickly, an hour passed by and the class was going to end so we returned to the stables.

"Camille! That was amazing!" Anna exclaimed.

"Eh. I bet I could beat her in a pegasi race blindfolded!" declared Evan. Wow, boy ego much?

"Yeah? Starburst and I can take you any day, right Starburst?" I exclaimed while removing her saddle.

She simply snorted and turned away while Evan and Anna burst into laughter.

"Stupid circus pony..." I muttered jokingly. End result" I was hit in the face with a horse-tail.

Anna and Evan were still laughing about it while heading towards our next class. I had Greek myths with Annabeth.

Without looking where I was going, I bumped into a red-haired girl wearing paint splattered jeans and shirt.

"Oh! Sorry," I apologized while helping her up.

"No prob-"she started but instantly stopped when our hands touched. What?

She stood up straight and her eyes glowed green while green smoke came out of her hanging mouth and covered her body faintly.

If that wasn't creepy enough, she started speaking as if there were three of her:

"_Three will go to find the cure_

_To heal those standing at death's door._

_Wisdom, Death, Magic all in one_

_Until the quest is done._

_One shall unleash a power rare_

_To use wisely or bring bad fare._

_The remedy lies where the sun rests_

_To enter one must pass a test._

_The cure dwells in a place of myth_

_From a shining rock does it drip."_

Well then.

* * *

**And there it is. Nico and Camille do have a bit pf physics don't they! ;) See you later fellow fanfictioners! **

**Live, laugh, love and finally, review!**

**P.S. The song I was listening to when I was writing the Camille and Starburst scene in the sky was: Ten Feet Tall by Afrojack ft Wrabel. Its cool!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sooo sorry for the late update! I had exams and all that jazz so...yeah. Wow, I'm horrible at intros. And one more thing, this story is rated T. So if you're below 13, please think before you leap because I do NOT want hate later on. On that happy note, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Evan managed to catch her when she fainted afterwards. "Ummm...I didn't punch her. Everybody knows that right?" I ask. Anna and Evan still have shock on their faces.

"We have to tell Chiron immediately," Anna told us as me and she rushed to the Big House while Evan took Rachel to the infirmary. I knew that I just received a most-probable, life threatening prophecy which means I have to on a quest.

At the Big House Annabeth saw us and came rushing out. "What's going on? Why is Rachel going to the infirmary?" she asks as she ushers us all in. Chiron was pacing up and down while Dionysus was reading a wine magazine looking bored. I recited the 10-lined prophecy to them and a look of understanding came unto their faces.

"What is this about? What cure?" I asked confusedly.

"A contagious and unknown virus has started to spread through Camp, starting from last week. It infects the person until the body slowly stops functioning, like paralysis, which means..." Chiron trailed off. He didn't need to finish. It meant the person would slowly die.

"We don't know how this happened. We haven't told anybody yet, so as to not scare other campers," Annabeth said. "Anna, your siblings need you in the infirmary."\

"I'll update you later," I promised her as she left reluctantly.

Chiron, Annabeth and I decided to discuss the prophecy:

_Three will go to find a cure_

_To heal those standing at death's door._

So, three will come with me to get the cure for the infected...

_Wisdom, Death, Magic all in one_

_Until the quest has been done._

Wisdom = me, since Rachel gave me the prophecy. I immediately chose Evan to come because he's a son of Hecate. Death..._sigh_, stuck with Nico. _'Don't pretend you're not excited!' _Fred sang. I maturely stuck my tongue out at him.

'_Where the sun sets' _must be someplace in the West.

That was all we could decipher. Now we had to break the news to Nico. On the way out five more demigods came in. I immediately recognized them as part of the Seven: Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Piper. Cue jaw-hanging moment. Introductions were made and Leo's hair only lit up on fire once. Hazel and I kicked it off pretty well considering she was related to Nico. She was saddened though when I told her of the quest and the disease. She sighed with acceptance and decided to come with me to tell Nico.

We met up with Percy who informed us that he had returned to his cabin a while back.

"Always holing up in his cabin, that idiot...," she muttered.

"Tell me about it," I replied.

When we reached his cabin I knocked as loud as I could and practically shouted his name, but we only got a muffled, "Go away!"

"Maybe he's sleeping, Zeus knows he doesn't sleep at night," Hazel sighed.

LIGHTBULB! I quickly asked Hazel whether she had seen 'Frozen', to which she confirmed, and I quickly whispered my plan.

(knock, knock)

Me: NICO! I know you're in there. Come out, I've got something to say!

Hazel: I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone away!

Me: We're going on a quest now, and I'll tell you why: Otherwise we might all

Both: DIEEEE! (We got some strange looks from the campers. Eh)

Me: So can you come out right now?

Hazel: Or do you want to build a snowman?

Both: Ok...bye...PSYCHE! (At this point we were hearing some strange noises from inside)

Me: Are you gonna come out now?

Hazel: I doubt if he's listening at all...

Me: You know that we both are here for you, we've been talking to the door and the wa-

I was rudely cut off when the door opened and a hand yanked me in, thus ending mine and Hazel's fabulous rendition of 'Do you want to build a snowman.' My eyes were still trying to adjust to the dim lighting when _that_ dark voice startled me. He was panting...FRED! Stop that!

"Please stop that awful song! It's worse than any punishment in Tartarus..." said a grave voice in my ear. And then my eyes adjusted. It wasn't the close proximity of the voice that shocked me, though. It was the fact that said owner of voice was clad in _nothing but a towel._

Nico stepped back and crossed his arms with an annoyed expression and continued to rant. Sadly, the only thing I could notice was the water droplets gliding down his skin. He must've been in the shower...

'_Duh, captain obvious. But don't you just love the view!' _squealed Fred.

Shut up, Fred.

'_I bet Nico would love to shut you up in much better ways.'\_

As if. Besides, more importantly, how come Cabin 13 gets their own private shower? Not fair!

'_Sweetie, I'm sure if you ask nicely, he would love to share...'_ FRED!

My cheeks turned fire engine red when Nico shook me out of my thoughts.

"Camille, what's going on?" he asked.

And as if it wasn't embarrassing enough, at that exact moment, the door burst open revealing Hazel, along with the rest of the Seven. So here we were, Nico in a towel with his hands on my shoulders as well as there being less than a foot of space between us. Hazel, in simple words, looked absolutely scandalized and started fanning her apple-red cheeks. The others were just subtly trying to cover their grins. Hazel, poor Hazel, started rambling. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you guys were still in here...together..." she finished with a horrified look on her face.

Me, being the ranter I was started to...well, rant. The whole conversation went a little like this:

Me: No! It's not like that. I still haven't asked him yet and was just going to him to go out with me.

Nico: You want to go out with me, huh?

Me: Not like that you idiot!

Piper: You guys are too cute!

We all turned to look at her

Piper" What? Inner Aphrodite moment.

Percy: I'm hungry.

Annabeth: You just ate seaweed brain.

Hazel: Maybe we should go now...

Frank: Uh...yeah. Let's leave guys. They need their privacy.

Jason: You sure we can trust these two?

Leo: Yeah...maybe we should stay and...Make sure nothing happens.

At this point I was finally a human tomato and just decided to slam the door in their faces. After catching my breath, I turned to face Nico who was watching me intently, albeit with a smirk on his face.

After taking a deep breath, I finally blurted it out.

"I was given a prophecy and now I'm going on a quest, with you."

* * *

**So, it's a sorta cliffy. Hope you guys enjoyed and do not forget to review! C'mon. You know you want to...;) See ya later, fanfictioners!**


End file.
